


【生贺】男人不坏   番外二   有效期限

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: 李哥生贺，怕明天忘了提前发最好的礼物当然是东顺了！





	【生贺】男人不坏   番外二   有效期限

CP：赫海 

HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 沙雕预警 用词直白预警

性别认知障碍预警（重点高亮！！！！）

 

夫夫的平行世界情趣

制服play。

金发超A大佬坏男人 赫 x 黑发双马尾乖巧校花 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了

注意：  
为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。  
请注意，这里剧情设计是性别认知障碍，东顺就是东顺。  
不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

 

本章预警、

PWP预警 咸湿预警 沙雕预警 用词直白预警 内射/dirty talk预警

 

 

番外二 有效期限

 

圭英喜欢东海。

对于圭英来说，东顺是最懂她的女孩，那么东海就是最懂她的男孩。不过这个喜欢，倒不是男女关系的喜欢。

更像是一种感谢，感谢东海没有将东顺带离她身边，感谢东海即使换了一个身份生活也一样对她温柔。

他们去了一所学校，一个专业，天天继续黏在一起。

而她送了东海一个入学礼物。

 

一顶黑色的假发。

 

入学之前圭英听东海不好意思地分享自己在坏男人陪同下哭哭啼啼剪掉了半长不短的头发。

坏男人甚至心软哄劝他要不不剪，继续留着长发也行，东海一边摇头拒绝，一边又在理发师动剪子的时候忍不住掉泪。

但是剪完了，小傻瓜第二天就穿着背心跟崔始源打球去了，回来的时候扬起小脸冲着他呲牙笑，黑了半个色号。

也就开学前一个星期，首尔天气好，他白白嫩嫩的小女友就变成肤色健康的小男友了。

坏男人不忍心限制他的自由，东海舍不得东顺的身份无外乎是还不适应，他其实对赤着上身在球场上自由奔跑的那份自由十分向往。

 

“但是答应我，”坏男人听姐姐的话搬了一堆防晒霜回来，“下次出去擦个防晒霜行不行。”

“你嫌我晒黑啦？”东海冲着他眨眼，探寻又心虚的模样，生怕他真的点头说是。

“我怕你晒伤，傻瓜，你就是个让人会一直操心的傻瓜啊！”

“你对我真好！”东海笑眯眯地把头靠在坏男人腿上躺沙发上看杂志。

“那你大概是全世界最容易被满足的傻瓜了。”

 

圭英看见短发的东海还有些不适应，但也听希美说过东海剪头发哭了一下午的事了。

她握着手里的礼品包装袋不知所措，不知道自己这个东西到底该不该送出去。

这段时间她和东海有联系，可一直都是隔着手机，没觉得有什么不对，现在东海站在她面前，她还没有做好准备和短头发的东海要怎么打招呼。

她站在一边，看着东海从坏男人那辆骚包的红色跑车上下来，坏男人非要吻别，东海也就笑眯眯地吻在他额头上。

 

好吧，除了头发，怎么都感觉还是东顺呢。

 

相处下来，圭英还是发现了许多东顺和东海不一样的地方。

但这些差异没有让她觉得不适应，反倒是觉得东海更可爱了。

他们周末还会偷偷出去玩，以东顺的名义，她买的假发东顺很喜欢，夸了好几次好看。

她们照样一起去咖啡店聊天，拍照，一起去吃最近网上热门的餐厅，买好看的衣服，只是不能一起做美甲了。

不小心在路上遇到现在的同学，东顺就被圭英牵着赶紧躲到一边去，两个人越跑越快，跑到街对面的时候又看着对方不自觉大笑了起来。

 

她没有失去东顺，圭英想。

除此之外她还多了个不错的朋友，和东顺一样棒的朋友。

 

学医确实是件辛苦的事。

东海一开学，没像别的孩子们那样享受着丰富多彩的社团生活，而是直接开始朝五晚九的学习生涯，比高中还苦。

看着一回来冲完澡头发都没吹干就倒在床头睡着了的东海，只好拿着吹风到床边给他吹头发。

坏男人每天琢磨着给东海加餐，之前高考报的考生家长培训班还有好多视频资料，他就跟着在家里学。

因为家里人都还不太放心东海住学生宿舍，坏男人也就把家搬到了学校附近，就算自己不能每天接东海上下学，也能保证东海十分钟内能到家。

回来也一定有炖好的汤，东海最近控制饮食，回来就一定是精致的沙拉等着，营养搭配健康加分，绝对不让他受委屈。

 

就连刚开始对着坏男人横挑鼻子竖挑眼的金希澈现在也只能点头承认坏男人对东海是真的用心。

冬天怕冷着夏天怕晒着，东海出门打个球坏男人在旁边水壶毛巾遮阳伞的，半场还给补涂防晒。

东海也就乖乖站在原地等他给自己擦防晒，还要听他抱怨自己的手臂怎么越来越粗了。

冬天刮着风，坏男人的车上暖气打得足足的，东海一过来先递杯热饮过去。

坏男人有时候也忙，不能来接他，一路上东海的手机响个没完，一定要回家了给了电话确认安全才肯罢休。

 

即使是东海觉得自己已经不用去咨询室见正洙哥，坏男人还是定期会陪着他去。

“偶尔他还是会穿着女装出去跟朋友玩儿，你觉得......”

“你也可以穿女装跟我出去玩儿的，没关系啊，我不会介意。”朴正洙泡了杯茶，坐在椅子上慢悠悠地点头。

“放轻松，他想怎么样就怎么样，我看他现在适应男孩子的身份适应得很好呀。”

 

但是东海平时学业忙，真正需要坏男人悉心关怀的时间也不多，大多数时候他们都是各忙各的。

晃晃悠悠大半年过去了，东海的胳膊越来越粗，坏男人的大腿也越来越粗了。

 

那什么，大腿嘛，男人的大腿，你知道的......

 

眼看着坏男人的生日要来了，去年东顺绞尽脑汁送了对耳钉，实在不知道送什么好。

收到礼物坏男人二话不说打了耳洞，带着耳钉到处晃，谁夸好看就说谁有眼光。

今年送什么好呢？东海的时间除了上课做实验，基本就花在思考怎么送礼物上了。

 

“送什么？”圭英和东海坐在一起吃饭，看见东海皱成一团的小脸蛋觉得很好玩。

“他不缺钱，也不需要很贵重的东西，”低着头拿筷子把碗里的饭都要戳烂了，“就更不知道要送什么了。”

圭英想了想，又掏出手机看了看经常逛的论坛。

 

“我听说.....我看到......有的女孩子会给男朋友送那种，优惠券，哦不对，抵用券？该怎么说呢......”

“优惠券？”

“自己写的小卡片，男朋友用一张券就可以换一个啵啵，一个拥抱这一类的，据说很多女孩子都很喜欢这样。”圭英拿出手机划到相应界面给东海看。

“会喜欢吗？男朋友真的需要么？”

 

圭英似乎真的很认真思考了一下。

“会吧......”

 

东海似乎不太满意这个提议，但是目前也想不出更好的想法，圭英还在拿着手机帮他找最适合送给男朋友的礼物。

 

 

于是他居然真的在赶制这个什么，抵用券吗？

东海的纠结到了坏男人生日的前一天都还没定下来送什么，又因为开学这一阵大大小小的实验测试一大堆，他实在挤不出什么精力可以花在坏男人身上。

等到了前一天愧疚感让东海一整天都心不在焉的，他订了玫瑰，订了蛋糕，买了一大筐草莓，坐在家里却怎么都心神不宁的。

按道理来说坏男人不会在意他送什么这件事，可他自己心里过不去。

坏男人提前给他打过电话，今晚不能按时回来。

东海从书包里拿出圭英送他的硬卡纸，还有印花精致的胶带。

上次做手工都不知道是什么时候了，东海苦笑，那个时候自己头发可挺长的。

他决定用粉紫色作为“拥抱券”，而西瓜红 的，就作为“啵啵券”好了，东海工工整整写下第一个“啵啵”的时候忍不住脸红。

最近他和坏男人都太忙了，他们好像很长时间没有啵啵了啊......

 

他是不是对坏男人太坏了？

忙起来急急忙忙吃口饭就又回房间看书做作业，坏男人回来他早就睡着了。

说了好几次跟坏男人一起去看电影，却因为两个人都排不出来合适的时间，拖了一个多月电影都要下映了。

写完一张券之后，想着自己对坏男人实在不太体贴，东海又小心翼翼地在券的右下角标注，本月内无限次使用。

他打算各做12张，一个月一张。

 

这样坏男人随时都可以和他抱抱，随时都可以啵啵，随时都可以。

坏男人回来的时候已经过了12点了。

客厅没有趴在沙发上翘着脚丫看电视的东海，卧室也没有，指望着收到什么能让人脸红的惊喜的坏男人略微有些失望。

 

不过东海最近真的是忙坏了，真要累到，他也舍不得。

既然客厅卧室都没有，小傻瓜又在哪儿呢？

 

书房里的东海正趴在书桌上睡得直流口水。

最后几张“背后抱券”没做完，胶带还没贴好，东海买了一大堆胶带，樱花的草莓的，做好的成品精致又可爱。

果然还是他的小姑娘，坏男人拿起那几张券，仔仔细细看着大小不一字体可爱的“啵啵”，还有下面一行小字。

“该月内无限次使用”。

所以是想要无限次的啵啵吗？

 

坏男人被东海可爱坏了，抱起来在脸蛋上亲了又亲。迷迷糊糊醒过来的东海看了他一眼，放心地又睡过去了。

把东海安置好了，坏男人自己又回了书房，整理他收到的生日礼物，虽然没他预想的那么绮丽，也让他足够温暖。

不过......

坏男人看了一眼还没盖起来的彩笔，又看了一眼自己手里的一叠券。

无限次使用啊......

 

第二天东海醒过来是在坏男人身边。

“你要跟我说什么吗？”坏男人找了个舒服的姿势斜躺着看着他。

花了几分钟重启大脑，东海笑嘻嘻地凑上去讨了个早安吻：“生日快乐。”

“我喜欢你的礼物。”

东海自己都快想不起来到底是那一筐草莓是礼物还是还没到配送时间的蛋糕是礼物了。

“所以我们今天先一起出去吃个饭吧。”

 

两个人又是一起吃饭又是逛街买东西看电影的，东海买的电影票，因为快下映了影厅都没什么人。

按道理坏男人平时遇到这样的机会，会偷偷亲他的。

可东海把手都放在坏男人旁边了，坏男人也只是自己抱着爆米花吃，完全没有要跟东海拉手的意思。

 

他是不是生气了？因为自己没有准备礼物？

东海这才想起自己昨天还没做完的兑换券，这样一想，更不敢拿出来了。

 

趁着坏男人去上厕所，东海赶紧拿出手机向圭英求救。

“怎么办！到底要送什么好啊！”

“我正要给你打电话！”圭英在那边激动，“你不觉得，把你送给他是一个很不错的想法吗！”

“你在说什么啊！”

“本来啊，既然是生日当然要给他一些甜头。”

“更何况他那么喜欢你！”

 

更何况他那么喜欢你......是吗？

对吧，东海，哦，还有东顺。

 

 

吃完晚餐东海主动提出自己想先洗澡。

坏男人盯着两个人一起领回来的蛋糕，思考着一会儿怎么跟好像有些健忘的小傻瓜索要自己真正的礼物。

 

没想到小傻瓜给了他一个大大的惊喜。

 

看到长发已经是大半年前的事了。

虽然有时候他会这样穿着去找圭英玩儿，但不知道为什么总是躲着自己。

这还是他这大半年第一次看见“东顺”这样乖乖站在自己面前。

“我该先说对不起的，”东顺话还没说完就扑进他怀里了，“我不是故意的，我是真的不知道送什么给你好啊......”

这样说好像在给自己找借口。

“我想了很久，上次送你耳钉，你去打了耳洞我就很抱歉，可是漂亮衣服你有很多，数码产品也不缺......”

 

说到这里东顺不得不承认，自己在这些事情上比不上坏男人细心。

 

“可我确实收到了东顺的礼物啊。”坏男人从兜里掏出来一沓从早上开始就被东顺忘得一干二净的纸片。

“而且我很喜欢这个。”

 

东顺赶紧从坏男人手里抢下来。

他会真的听了圭英的建议大概是他做过最愚蠢的事了。

坏男人紧紧攥着自己手里的卡片。

“这是礼物啊，给出来就不能收回了。”

坏男人故意拿着西瓜红的“啵啵券”在东顺面前晃了一下：“一个月可以无限次使用呢。”

“我们东顺真的很贴心呢。”

 

东顺扑过去把那张券抢下来，却发现“啵啵”两个字被坏男人几笔划掉。

改成了口交。

 

坏男人看着东顺的耳朵由粉红变成石榴红，几乎都能看见小丫头头顶咕嘟嘟地冒水汽了。

 

“拥抱券”被改成了“后入券”，“吵架主动求和券”被改成了“主动骑乘券”。

至于嫩橘色的“允许抽烟券”，坏男人犹豫再三，改成了“允许射在里面券”。

 

太坏了。

这个人怎么能这么坏呢！

东顺气得想扑过去揍他，却被坏男人轻轻握住根本没用力的小拳头。

“是生日啊我们东顺，今天是哥哥的生日。”

“东顺就是哥哥最想要的礼物。”

 

坏男人先用了西瓜红的“啵啵券”。

平时他舍不得让东海或着东顺做这样的事，怕他觉得难受，可东顺惦念着寿星最大，也就闭着眼睛兑换了这个礼物。

情到深处他也控制不住自己，按着东顺的后脑勺几次深入甚至探到了喉咙深处。

来不及调整呼吸的东顺被噎出了眼泪，最后坏男人拔出来对着她的脸撸动，东顺被呛得咳了好几声，又一个不留神被射满了小脸蛋。

坏男人坏心眼地握着欲望将黏糊糊的精液涂满了东顺精致的小脸蛋，又骗她吮出了残余的几滴。

怕东顺被欺负坏了，赶忙拿湿纸巾给她擦脸，东顺亲亲欲望的顶端，也算是有始有终。

这个小动作让坏男人心下一惊，只觉得今晚可能不止用掉一张券了。

 

果不其然两个人腻在一起吻了不一会儿，坏男人的前端就湿漉漉地贴在东顺小腿内侧蠢蠢欲动了。

坏男人又抽出粉紫色的“拥抱券”，在东顺敏感的乳尖上轻轻一刮。

他无比喜欢东顺的屁股，事实上成为东海之后因为运动量的增加，小屁股手感日渐丰盈饱满起来，坏男人更是爱不释手。

后入的时候还能握住他的腰，东顺的腰极细，却是劲道有力的，随着他在后方的顶弄，左右款摆的腰几乎要迷了他的眼。

 

急急忙忙抽出第三张券，“吵架主动求和券”。

坏男人把自己往床上一扔，大喇喇地躺在床中央，前端硬得贴着小腹，朝东顺勾手指示意她过来。

东顺腿都还哆嗦着站不稳，两只手提着裙子，顺着坏男人勾手指的动作从床脚慢慢爬过去。

坏男人不肯动手帮她，她只能握住坏男人的炽热往身体里送，等都吞进去，坏男人便往上顶了两下，示意她“主动哦！主动！”

 

主动确实是件很辛苦的事，事实上她还是作弊了。

滴滴答答射脏了裙子之后，坏男人让她衔住自己的裙子，支起双腿，东顺重心不稳往前倒，他也就任由东顺倒在自己怀里，伸手往下扶住东顺的臀瓣开始了最后的抽送。

“允许抽烟券也用掉一张吧？”坏男人在东顺的耳边轻啄，哄着已经失了神志的小姑娘点头。

“好不好，允不允许啊？”

东顺点点头，被坏男人越发用力深入的动作卷入情欲的旋涡之中。

 

等坏男人拔出来的时候，东顺已经闭着眼睛什么反应也不肯给了。

坏男人故意伸手去倒弄此时湿热软烂的后穴，手指抽插没两下就带出一大滩白浊。

 

“我们东顺真的很贴心呢！”坏男人在汗涔涔的小屁股上奖励似得亲了一口。

“无限次使用哦 ！”

 

去浴室洗澡的时候还不忘用了“爱心便当券”，东顺被抵在墙上射得直说胡话。

洗澡的时候迷迷糊糊地，还不忘跟坏男人说生日快乐。

 

“这是我收到过最棒的生日礼物了，东顺。”

这个时候坏男人还不知道自己这句话以后还会说很多次。

 

第二天醒过来，东海就把坏男人藏在床头柜剩下的券都撕掉了。

坏男人在一旁心疼不已。

“刚过完生日就这么对我吗！难道生日礼物的有效期限只有一天？”

“说好的当月内无限次使用啊！”

 

东海红着脸把撕得七零八落的什么“口”“便当”“骑乘”统统丢进垃圾桶里，一起受到这个待遇的还有坏男人专门给他买的现在已经不像样的裙子。

 

“兑换券作废。”

“最终解释归商家所有。”

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
